Krillin's Grand Adventure
by 4fireking
Summary: Krillin tries to do the gravity machine like Vegeta and then Yamcha. Vegeta watches. After seeing how pathetic he is Krillin gets tired of being called the weak member and flies away. He meets the bad guy in Dragon Ball Xenoverse who can make him the strongest of the Z Fighters. He does this by taking Krillin back into his old body.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter was written by Revu. I used to send first chapters to authors who finish them one day. Now I'm going to see if I can try it with this story. Please review. **

XXX

"Do you know why your friends laugh at you?"

"My friends don't laugh at me!"

"Of course they do!"

"I'm a well-respected fighter, one of the strongest on earth!"

"What have you ever done to earn respect?"

"I've been through and seen a lot, what would you know?"

"I know all about this…"

"What?" Images from Krillin's life flashed by: Raditz smacked him across the face with his tail and sent him hurtling into Kame House, Piccolo beat him senseless at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Freeza impales Krillin with a horn and bucks his limp body around, Krillin burst through the clouds to attack the metallic shell of Dr. Wheelo but is smashed across the face with a metal claw before he gets the chance, Krillin is caught off guard by Tambourine and a kick across the head snaps his neck and he dies, the monks of Orin Temple beat up Krillin as a kid, with only one hand Dr. Gero pummels Krillin to the ground, Krillin is blown into the sky by Frieza's attack and barely manages to scream for help before his body explodes. "No more, please! STOOOP!"

Krillin snapped up from his hammock in the attic of Kame House, suddenly wide awake. He tried to calm himself but was too slow for the tears that were building to be released, "When did I become so pathetic?"

With a shake of his head and stoning his demeanor, Krillin jumped up, "I may not have always been a big help when people needed me, but I'm still here! I can be different, I can do this!"

It was the middle of the night still as Krillin flew on his own to Capsule Corp. He floated for a moment before he landed by the space capsule that Vegeta trained in, "I've gotta prove myself, I can still be a valuable member of the team!"

The door to the spae ship opened and Krillin stepped inside, "What setting is it that Vegeta always trains at, five hundred times gravity?" Krillin looked at the control of the gravity machine for a second. "Well… if I turn it up to five hundred I'm just asking for it. I want to get there, but I should probably check how I do with something a little lower first. Maybe three hundred?"

The dial on the machine was turned to three hundred times gravity, and then Krillin pressed the 'on' button. The color in the room went red as the machine powered up and Krillin immediately felt his weight beginning to shift in his body. Then all at once the machine reached full power and he was forced to the floor.

On his hands and knees, Krilling tried getting back up, "Come on Krillin, you can do this…" First one foot went up, then the other, then he started to stand straight, "Now… walk!" With exaggerated clomps Krillin made his way around the room, "Oh man… this can tire out a guy really quick."

No one stood by the control panel, but the control knob began to turn. First to three hundred and one, then to three hundred and two, then it began spinning much more rapidly.

"Getting… so… weak…" Finally Krillin's leg gave out from under him and he ended up face down on the floor of the ship. He tried pushing himself up, but his arms just barely moved. "No! I've got to… get up… or I'm gonna die here!"

Krillin struggled with all of his strength, but just couldn't get himself of the floor. His vision was turning red as his heart coped with delivering blood to his brain in conditions it wasn't used to. All Krillin could hear was the sound of his heart thumping in his ears. He didn't even notice the door open and someone enter.

A pair of boots stopped in front of him for a moment as if regarding what to do with him, then moved over to the control panel.

The gravity returned to normal and Krillin's body swelled back out, "Oh Kami, thank you!" Krillin breathed out in relief.

"Feel fortunate that I have no desire to explain to Bulma why one of her friends was crushed to death on my training floor, otherwise I would have left you to deal with it yourself," Krillin knew, out of all people, he had Vegeta to thank for saving him.

"Thank you," Krillin managed to choke out.

"I don't want your thanks," Vegeta crossed his arms and stood intimidatingly over Krillin, "I've grown accustomed to witnessing how pathetic you humans can be, but you take these limitations to the next level both physically and mentally."

Krillin stared at Vegeta, at a complete loss of words for a moment, and even then the only thing he was able to reply with was, "What?"

"I'm calling you an imbecile, now go find someplace else to bury your carcass!" Vegeta chased Krillin out of the training room and Krillin quickly fled the compound from embarrassment.

"I was really almost crushed to death by three hundred times gravity. My friends are training in over five hundred, and just half of that is enough to just kill me!" Krillin grumbled to himself.

After a few minutes of flying, Krillin was over the ocean again, "I… I should just give up. It's not like I'm ever going to be able to actually help any of my friends again. They don't even need me around!"

The sky was beginning to lighten as the sun approached the horizon.

"Stupid saiyans for being so strong!"

The light from the sun flashed across the ocean as a new day began.

"Stupid Krillin for not being strong enough."

More tears came to Krillin's eyes, "I wish… I wish things could have been different. If I knew a long time ago what I know now I could have kept up with Goku and then… and then… I could have been strong... maybe even the strongest!"

Where the bright morning sun had been just a moment prior, the sky now darkened. Thick black clouds rolled past Krillin mystically fast. Lightning began filling the sky in a violent show of terrestrial power.

"Did someone summon the dragon without me knowing?" Krillin stopped and stared. The lightning was actually even more violent, and the storm more turbulent than the he had ever seen caused by the ritual summoning.

The wind was making it hard to stay airborne, "What's… happening?!"

A blinding flash and deafening roar were the last things Krill was able to make out.

It seemed like an eternity passed that all Krillin could see was never ending white, and all he could hear with his obnoxious ring. After several moments the ringing began to fade, and then Krillin could see the inside of his eye lids followed by his hands in front of his face, but the rest of the world around him was still white.

"What…"

"Do you truly wish this?" A deep echoing voice boomed from behind and caused Krillin to yelp and turn around. The figure in front of him, it had a human like form, but it was blurry. The tone of the skin, facial features, details like hands, fingers, feet, they were all impossible to make out.

Krillin immediately became defensive, "Who… who are you?"

"You wished to be the strongest, is this truly your wish?" Krillin could have sworn he recognized the voice from somewhere. It was like a fading memory that he couldn't place.

I've gotta be dreaming…" Krillin tried staring deeper into whoever this was in front of him. The blurriness moved in waves like a transparent fire, nothing about this seamed real so Krillin played along, "More than anything, I want to be strong. Stronger than all the others, I want to know what it's like to have them look to me to save them rather than always being just another burden…" Krillin gulped not realizing he'd held so much emotion in this statement, "I… I want to not be so…" Krillin finally choked on his words before he broke.

"Pathetic?" Krillin's eyes widened, and he realized that he'd used that word to describe himself already.

"Yes, I'm pathetic…" Krillin admitted.

"I can assist you," the being tilted its head and looked down at Krillin still with an unreadable blurry expression.

More time passed as Krillin felt lost in this unnatural place that couldn't be real, "What do you want from me?"

"How badly do you want your wish? A wish that would be impossible for even the Eternal Dragon Shenron and the Dragon of Love Parunga combined to grant?"

More memories of all of Krillin's failures flooded his mind. The times he was beaten, the times he was killed. All of it going so far back now. "More than anything," Krillin finally replied.

"Then we can make… a deal," The being held out what looked like a contract.

Krillin was able to read it fine despite it being held by someone he could see no details of, "I get my wish and you get… to trade places with someone of my choosing?"

The being nodded, "I will grant you the power, any person you choose will be sent to my world, and whenever you enact this power someone of my world will be sent to yours. You have ten years to use this power at least once. If after ten years you have not used it then you will return to being the weakling you are now. You are however free to use it as often as you so wish."

"So… this power doesn't kill anyone, just causes them to trade places?" Krillin verified.

"Correct."

Krillin gulped, "This is probably the craziest dream I've ever had anyway, so why not?" A pen appeared in Krillin's hand and he signed the contract.

The taller being immediately rolled it up and looked down at Krillin, "Thank you…" The space where its eyes should be was then noticeably black, still completely devoid of detail. Krillin stared into them as it seemed that this whole world of nothing was being pulling into the black spaces of those eyes. Krillin couldn't resist the force either as he was pulled into the empty churning nothingness. The closer he got to the void the larger it became, or the smaller he became. He screamed as he fell into a whirlpool of bleak emptiness.

As the world came back into view Krillin came upon the floor hard. A finely polished wood floor, like the kind you'd find in a temple dojo. Krillin sat up and rubbed his head and immediately noticed everything about him felt weird. Looking at his hands they even looked… smaller.

"You're such a miserable runt, I can't believe the master wastes his time on you," The voice was really familiar. Krillin turned around and saw several of the monks he used to know back when he was a monk of Orin Temple. The same monks who used to beat him up and torment him. They looked exactly the same as they did all those years ago when he was a boy.

As Krillin stood he looked down at himself. The clothes he was wearing, they were the outfits of the Orin monks, and he was… a boy. "What? How?"

Footsteps were coming up fast from his side, the tall thin monk threw a punch to Krillin's stomach. Krillin remembered taking the hit and being flung against the wall as a kid, but his reactions were different this time.

Krillin caught the punch with ease, he could barely even feel the force of the fist collide with his finger that he blocked with, "I still have all my strength?"

"Did he actually block it?" The other monks grimaced in shock.

Krillin held his hand against his assaulter's abdomen and simply flicked his finger. The hit drove the monk completely through the opposite wall of the dojo.

The monks stared at the body shaped hole in the wall with their mouths agape.

"Now…" Krillin stretched his arm out like he was getting ready to throw a baseball, "Who wants to test me next?"


	2. Chapter 2

**This second chapter was written by me and edited by a nice beta reader called shadowwriter01. The second chapter was finally written. **

Little did Krillin know he didn't just travel back in time, but that the timeline he had arrived in was a completely new one... independent from the one before.

His life until he was a student stayed the same but his future would be a mystery.

10:09 A.M.

Today was one of the few days Krillin was fighting another student and everyone could only stand around and watch.

Being young again Krillin's opponent stood over four feet taller than him and had a nasty big smirk. For a man who didn't look like he brushes his teeth he had a lot of them.

" I bet you wish I'll just kick your butt and let you go to your room with a sore rear end. Well after me everyone here is going to kick you like a game of soccer."

The old Krillin would put up a fight that would end where he would just get thrown around like a ragdoll. Or he would simply cover his eyes and hope it would end soon.

This time Krillin would show this bully moves he had learned when he was trying to beat Goku. He attacked first stomping his feet against the ground, followed by a backflip in the air, and a right punch in his face. It wasn't fortunate for the bully. He took blows that would knock him down and yet...before the end of this day he would recover because Krillian only kills when he had to, tyrants and people who are a threat to the world.

One of the other pupils thought Krillin just got lucky. He surprised him as he ran towards the small fighter, with both his fists ready to pummel the little squirt. The only thing he got from Krillin was the chance to feel both of his fists when he punched his chin and stomach simultaneously, using both his hands. After the punch the marital artist looked like he was choking himself. But in fact it was the surprise of Krillin's strength that immobilized him.

" H-How...?" he stammered.

In his own timeline this already happened. It filled him with joy that here, he got victory over their bullying faster than at the martial arts tournament.

"Don't ever look at me as your kickball ever again!"

It was too bad for Krillin that the men wanted to kick him around. One attacking him at a time wasn't enough, so they all jumped at him at the same time. Krillin's moves weren't enough to take all of theirs at once. It was a good thing he had a trap set up for them.

"See what my _ki_ blast can do!"

His body gave an aura that didn't stop the martial arts from attacking him. When his aura was high enough he released a little of his _ki_ into a blast through the floor.

What Krillin did was the destruction of the entire dojo. It was all gone: the floor he was standing on, the other marital artists gathered around him, and even the candles.

What Krillin just did was something he knew the master would banish him for.

That meant he'd have no choice but to go back to Kami House and train with Goku, when they both haven't even met yet. He could however just not go there.

Using his legs, he dashed towards the exit of the martial arts room, to the outside.

He was going to just look around the world, for something to change his future.

Unfortunately for Krillin, one of the monks was just busy watering a flower bed and when he saw him running across he turned towards him.

"We are not allowed to run here, Krillin," the other student reminded him.

He knew that. Krillin was doing something he wasn't supposed to.

The monk was just telling Krillin what he was supposed to do. And if Krillin didn't listen to him it just meant he would get in trouble and the monk could stay behind to wait.

Krillin at least knew the surroundings of this monk-temple and he was aware where the left and right path could take him. Given that there was more of a crowd on the left, but little him knew places he could squeeze through masses of people, he chose the left side.

XXX

There was a young boy with a monkey tail living in a mountain area that had lots of forest and animals. His name was Goku. Goku had only one word to everyone he meets-used everyday- and that was: "hello".

He was an overly friendly boy and also strong in both his arms and legs. He had just finished catching fish, carrying wood, and his own personal training. All that was left was to greet his grandpa's soul.

" Hey Grandpa." Goku stood just an arms length from the orange ball, that he believed contained his Grandpa Gohan's soul. "I found enough fish to make sure I'll be fed and full."

Goku gently rubbed the spot on the golden ball where the four small red stars were painted on, trying to let his grandfather know everything is alright. Poor Goku had it rough when his grandfather had died. For some reason however he had no memory of how exactly he passed away.

Goku may be hard of understanding some things most of the time, but even he could see that it was weird not to remember how a person you had been talking and smiling with one moment earlier could suddenly just have been crushed by something big. Little did Goku know that a man... or rather a green skinned alien... was floating above him.

Being the way she was, she loathed the small Saiyan who would grow up to almost destroy her one day. Killing him now would be too easy. No, the procedure of destroying Goku was make him feel betrayed, to rip a hole in his heart.

XXX

Krillin was once more in an uncomfortable place, feeling depressed after running away from the monks. He felt like a hermit, sitting under a box and eating a bag of chips. The one thing Krillin was sure of was that, if he had made it to Roshi's a long time ago he could make it there again. Things were just going faster than he had planned and this time he didn't have the energy left to make it there in one day.

'_I want to surpass Vegeta, but now I might not even have the strength to make it to Master Roshi,'_ he thought angrily to himself.

Someone had been following him. And now this person finally walked up to him and titled his back to look into Krillin´s eyes.

"Would you like to get out of this box and go to a place that makes the one... and the person... you are looking for look like a joke?"

Krillin first looked at the red hair and then he tried touching the man's hand. Yes, he wanted to be lifted from the box and go out to the place he was talking about.

"I-I'll go anywhere you want me to."

Those were the words Demigra wanted to hear.

Yes, Demigra... the name of the being who instigated all this from the beginning. He was finally going to make young Krillin do his bidding and he didn't even have to turn him into a slave.

First he had to use his staff to take him to the place he wanted him to go. This place had originally been a void. But Demigra had changed it and put additional scary things into this room to make it more menacing for Krillin's training. First there was a train... decorated like a black dragon with red eyes. Whoever made this train must have also felt the shivers towards it. The train however wasn't the place where Krillin would start trying to get stronger.

Before Krillin knew it, he was hit by a staff.

"That's just a little pain, little boy," he said to him. "Now face energy that wants to hurt you."

Krillin felt nothing until a dark aura began to surround Demigra. It was a picture as if a dark bird with glowing red eyes pecked through his chest.

" B-But...you can't do this to me-" he stammered.

Demigra showed Krillian now what true power was. The incoming onslaught of wand hits and energy attacks would probably end up very soon in a serious migraine for him.

"You want to get strong? Then you better learn to get through this!"

Krillian felt like he was back in the monk's time he looked like a shuddery kid that was bombarded by energy attacks. This power directed against him was mighty, thats for sure. Krillian was still being tossed around by this energy like he was a rag doll.

"Torment... will be your one and only ally."

Meanwhile, a young woman was keen on finding five balls which together would be able to grant her any wish. Her hair was blue... and her clothes were more colorful than a picture of the sunset. But she wasn't a woman to be taken lightly. So far she had gotten only one DragonBall easily.

She took a right turn on a rocky road. Then her radar started to beep.

" I'm getting close," she said. "The DragonBall is only 1km away."

Little did she know that someone was after her, who wanted to kill her.

She was known as Linf.

Where eyes should be was just a red rag. Her hair was a wavy black. She was wearing yellow robes and dark blue pants, carried no weapons except a robed feline who looked more like a hamster beneath its attire... and her shoes had blue snakes on the sides.

She was well trained.

Her training as a member of Frieza's army made her strong and her stamina was remarkable. If she wanted she could spend an entire day fighting and using_ ki_ blasts.

But she had this ability, to control metal and she could make that car fall.

"I only have a half kilometer left..." she declared, "and then I'll have my next DragonBall."

The wheels had come to a halt. Her control of the metal was working.

"What the?" she called out.

The woman felt the car beginning to move in its own. And then it was starting to spin around.


	3. Chapter 3

**After watching an internet thing on youtube that has grown so popular it makes my eyes want to sparkle I decided to send this third chapter. I thank shadowwriter01 for beta reading and editing this story and I was surprised when the next day forty or more people were reading the two chapters I had. I'm touched to have awesome readers. **

Linf was having fun, moving her arms back and forth and by doing so throwing off the car. She could hear the yelling of terror from the blue haired girl. It was like she was skipping through a grassy field. It would have been fun to push her off the road and kill her. But as it turned out the blue haired girl had someone protecting her.

This person was also female. Her name was Lina. Like Linf she also had a rag around her eyes but hers was blue. Unlike Linf however she was wearing armor instead of robes. Her shoes were directly connected to a long chainmail. Her hair was a ponytail of fiery red hair. She had a small slit of her left ear where a bot of skin had been sliced off. Linf knew with her here here, she won´t fail at killing this woman.

Little did they know that Demigra was watching them. For once however he rather let history happen the way it was suppose to. His wand glowed in a bright red and he fired a beam into the sky. He was summoning something to do his bidding.

"Someone... help me. Get me out of this death machine!" The blue haired woman cried.

A storm was coming... moving directly towards her. To the untrained eye it was an ordinary tornado. But it was really Demigra's underling. It would be strange for a tornado to lend someone a helping hand. But an invisible wind pushed the driver away from Linf and Lina. She was safe now, just like intended. Now it was time for Demigra to get back to Krillian.

XXX

Krillian was fighting a real werewolf, a blue creature with glistening scales. And to that came... Krillian wasn't allowed to run away from this monstrosity.

With a loud call of: "Hiya!"

Krillian jumped head first towards the werewolf.

The werewolf wanted to bite this bald head of him. But Krillian´s feet could were hitting the werewolf too fast. He landed a hit at the werewolf's right eye.

"Krillian...Krillian!" the creature growled.

The werewolf said those words, since it was smart enough to talk.

"Demigra told me that I need to show no mercy to you, Saber."

Saber still didn't like it how his eye felt after Krillian had hit him. He let out a deep growl as he was starting to go all out and slashed his claws at Krillian. Krillian dodged the attack one step ahead of a time. Saber was now doing his best and it showed every time Krillian was working up a sweat to dodge. But after the last verbal and physical assaults from Vegeta, he was not willing anymore to appear docile and weak.

Just like Vegeta, this werewolf was quite easy to land a hit on. Unlike Vegeta however, the punches did actually hurt him.

" Krillian!" The werewolf was crying his hardest for him to stop.

"Not yet," he stated. "I can do better!"

Krillian didn't knew many _ki_ based attacks when he was originally this small. Worse was that he had to train a lot to master it. But Krillian possessed a lot of integrity, especially when he came from the future. The werewolf tried clawing at Krillian's face, but his blow was too slow. Krillian finally knocked the werewolf out with a uppercut kick and in the process shattered some of his teeth.

As he took a closer look, he couldn't quite believe the damage he had caused to the poor things face. Krillian felt the need to try and help the werewolf. But he didn't know how. The damage was too heavy. Krillian was feeling different now. In some ways it was like standing in a place knowing you might die. In another it was more like he was changing.

Suddenly, both the room around him and the werewolf faded away... and were replaced by another scene. Krillian was now in another dark and scary looking place. There was the head of a large monster with black eyes and large horns, labeled "Riptor". Another label was printed on a giant hand, holding a large sceptre. The globe on top of the sceptre was looking like a planet. Label after label of things Krillian believed, Demigra had killed and stolen for his trophies.

Why was he saving Krillian away from his trophy room? Krillian didn't know why he was suffering through all of this. What then snapped him out of this scary location was a even more scary appearance. He wasn't alone in this trophy room. The figure of a man with a black ribbon in the size of a whip appeared. He was very thin, so that you could clearly make out the cheek bones of his face. His hair looked like it was a weed that needed to be pulled out. But an abnormally large fly was also annoying it.

"Demigra is a fool to send you down here," the thing said to him.

Krillian felt a shiver down his spine, telling him that there was no "right" answer. Whatever he said would end with him dying.

Suddenly the man unleashed a small but powerful _ki_ blast at the skull-head. The attack hit it´s target and the skull-head almost crushed lil Krillian´s body. But the small warrior backflipped as fast and as far as he could to get out of the way. The man also shoved one of his hands into Krillian's face. He believed he had never taken a hit this fast and suffocating in the face.

The small warrior had to jump off the rock behind him and strike his opponent´s head. The problem was he got dished out by a powerful pain. Even more pain was caused to him by his opponents fast strikes. The boy was on the wrong side of the dimension. This area was too much for him to have any clue on how to survive here.

"Are you feeling like your eyes are going to be scratched out and you won't longer be able to see?" The man asked cruelly.

XXX

In the same time Goku was getting used to Bulma. He had already saved her from a pterodactyl that tried carrying her away earlier... and now he got to sleep in her big comfortable house. He didn't know what made this place so comfortable, but he did need to leave. The good thing for him, Bulma wasn't a good babysitter. So he got out of the house fast.

Before Goku even knew it, he was swinging through the trees with his monkey tail. This gave him the strength to move into a new tree every second. This night was full of wolves, prowling through the dark and moving around the trees. Goku wouldn't go anywhere near them. Not if he didn't hear a cry for help.

He followed the sound and what he found was a pig that was running on two legs. It was wearing a green Russian style uniform, with a red star on its cap. Also, the pig wasn't running alone. There was a woman, maybe in her thirties with long black hair, as well as red lipstick and a fox in a ninja outfit.

Goku was sure they could use his help. So he leaped off with his power pole in his hand. He struck a wolf right on the head with his power pole. Hitting it on the back could actually kill it, because he knew a wolf with a broken back was as good as dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter I have so I will be on a long hiatus after this because I didn't know how much of the arcs of the DragonBall to DragonBall Z anime's I wanted to add. Thanks for all you readers though. You guys are awesome. **

But the death of one wolf wasn't nearly as bad as all them now leaping to eat him. The first one took a full hit under the jaw by Goku's power pole. Goku's instincts helped him jump over the next one, that was leaping towards him and stomp his feet on it´s head as hard as he could.

The rest were knocked back by Goku spinning his power pole around like a pegtop. The wolves that hadn´t been hurt so far started to flee in fear. But in the end of the fighting Goku was left alone. He was however some time later found by the blue haired scientist.

"Goku, what are you doing out here?!" She shouted at him.

Goku looked into Bulma's eyes while she shouted at him. Her eyes looked pretty, he thought. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. Bulma thought she could read this kid as insolent, reckless and stupid. But he also seemed to be the one responsible for fighting off the wolves.

"Let's go back and get some sleep Goku," she said.

Goku sheathed his bo staff and he and Bulma walked home beside each other.

XXX

Krillian was now starting to understand the extend of the mastery his opponent had in _ki_. He could fire up to three spear-like energy blasts at once if he wanted. Krillian was feeling very afraid and that wasn't usually something he felt at his age.

At that moment though Krillian felt safe because Demigra had appeared right behind the man.

" This little boy belongs to and will train with me," he announced.

"Someday your going to die Demigra!"

Krillian's world suddenly went black and it took him away from the stranger. Krillian was now in the middle of space. Not just the regular dark room; it was colourful space with no one around him. All what he could feel was his fears shooting through his head.

He knew a battle would happen soon. So he raised his _ki_ energy for his next fight. It was for sure a surprising battle, since Demigra was the one who appeared to attack him. He looked at him with his red eyes and swung his staff right into Krillian's face. He got hit by the blow. But his experience helped him teleport behind his opponent.

" Ka...me...hame...HA!" he shouted.

Krillian used Goku's ultimate attack and fired it straight at Demigra - hitting right into the demon. But Demigra's front-body was like an unbreakable wall. He simply took a deep breath and blew red sparks of wind out of his mouth, with sharp diamonds that were cutting through Krillian's skin. Krillian hadn´t known that this demon of a man could do that.

' _Concentrate Krillian_,' he told himself. ' _He's just trying to make you a better solider._'

Krillian remembered how his _ki_ could cut through enemies. He had hurt Demigra before he knew it. Demigra was thinking about where he went wrong. His sparring with him had been too sudden. He only had one chance to show his power and with the adversity at this time, he had to do it right.

For the start, he fired a beam of red _ki_ into the sky. The energy couldn't hurt Krillian, but it sure did distract him.

"Remember this moment Krillian. It will make you stronger."

Demigra rushed while flying as fast as he could towards his opponent. Krillian didn't know what all this beating was for, but he was quite certain being hit by a rod on his forehead was going to hurt.

"That's enough for today," he muttered.

XXX

It was now morning and unlike last night Goku was still asleep. In another time he would have been up before Bulma was, but today wasn't one of those days. She was right now making a salad with chopped fruits on it. Goku rubbed his nose while he was still sleeping.

Bulma would have woken him up, if she hadn´t been busy to prepare a healthy drink for him.

"Just a few more plums and this drink is ready," she said.

Goku was woken up by the sound of the blender. Unfortunately he awakened, throwing his power pole into the roof by accident. Over the sound of the blender however Bulma didn't seem to hear it.

"Goku, wake up and have yourself a nice healthy-" she was calling him.

She finally noticed the power pole stuck in the wall, the tip having broken through the concrete. First she gave the food to Goku because she had worked hard to make it and it would have been a shame to see it go to waste.

" Eat this," she said, "and pull your power pole out of the wall when you are finished."

Some time later Goku ran out of the house, ready to get to the sea. It just so happened that Bulma's radar was at this moment pointing to the sea.

"Help me! This fox ninja is trying to kill me!" a gurgly voice was yelling.

Goku reacted like he was the only one who was able to save the turtle. He only guessed it was a turtle.

But after he shouted: "Power pole extend!" he rose through the air seeing it hiding in its shell from a fox wearing purple ninja grabs, who had bright red eyes and a dark aura around him.

It was the same fox from last night, Goku recognized. Seeing it attack a turtle however was strange. He had to stop him though from attacking the animal.

"Hiya!" Goku shouted. His power pole shrunk down to its normal size and he threw it at the fox ninja.

His throw knocked the sword clean out of the ninja's hands. Goku jumped right into battle, in the truest sense of the word, kicking the fox's chest with his feet.

The turtle looked at him and almost wept in tears that someone came to it´s rescue. It wasn't over yet though. In a flash the fox appeared above Goku and roundhouse kicked the back of his head. The hit was very hard, but Goku didn't fall. He attacked with rapid fast punches after having just taken that beating.

The fox however blocked his punches with very fast speed. The more he fought, the bigger the smoke seemed to spew. The fox now blasted Goku with _ki_ energy, a move that - at the time - was new to him. Goku on his part was lucky that the blast was only strong enough to push him back.

"Power pole extend!" he called out. With it in his hands, he moved fast and knocked the fox to the left.

After hitting the fox the pole shrank to it´s original size and Goku sheathed it behind his back. The fox though had somehow come up again and out of the blue disappeared from Goku's sight.

Goku had a mean glare in his eyes for a moment, before he went checking up on the turtle. The animal poked its head out of its shell and stared into the young boys eyes.

"Goku, there you are!" Bulma said as she saw him.

Both the turtle and Goku looked at Bulma.

"Hello, my name is Turtle, but I am really a tortoise,"it introduced itself. "I am happy you saved me from that fox ninja but there is more I wish for your help with."

"What!? Why should we help you!?" Bulma yelled at it. "We already have things to do! I want to get my perfect boyfriend as soon as I can!"

"I can help you," Goku claimed.

The young boy picked the tortoise up and started running into the direction it was whispering for him to go. Bulma now had no real choice but to follow the boy.

XXX

Demigra knew that he could squash last Goku like a bug. Taking control of Shu had failed him in killing Goku.

" Demigra - help me!" Krillian shouted.

The Demon Lord however didn't like people yelling for his help. He originally only ordered one flying laser firing eye to attack him. But now he would send another one. First the demon raised his hand and then he materialized it in his palm.

"Teach the young boy a lesson," he commanded.

Krillian was in a bad situation without his Destructo Disk. To his luck, he still possessed strength.

" Destructo Disk!" he shouted

The sound of a power-saw made of ki energy roared from Krillian's arm. Before Demigra knew it, his materialized weapons were being sawed in half. The Demon Lord wasn't done with Krillian's training yet though.

"Come over here Krillian," he said. "I need to have a word with you."

"With me?" he asked. "But I did what you asked me to do."

Still Krillian did go to his masters side. Demigra was glad that his student was being obedient.

"I have a bigger threat for you to fight," he informed him.

Krillian shivered at the thought of him facing something as terrible as the demon´s words suggested. Demigra was already using his energy to call upon and summon something more powerful. A batlike creature with bells in the place of ears came flying towards Demigra. But it wasn't really the Demon Lord the monster was after. No, it was going to attack Krillian.

Demigra expected his pupil to be afraid of his monster, but he knew Krillian would fight. The small sized fighter however cocked his fists and delivered a punch to the beasts torso. He did well, the Demon Lord admitted. Demigra wanted him to fight the Vegeta of this time. He could easily kill Goku at the age he was now. But the Time Patrol wouldn't protect two Saiyan's at their worst.

XXX

Goku in this moment got to meet the man Turtle wanted him to meet. His name was Master Roshi... and he sure liked to talk.

"I am also called the Turtle Hermit," the man stated. "Thank you for bringing my turtle home."

" Your welcome," Bulma answered. "Now, is where a reward for us?"

Goku thought she sounded a bit strange

"Well I could give you my flying carpet," the man replied. "But as Turtle has explained, its at the cleaners."

"You could give them the Flying Nimbus Master Roshi," the tortoise suggested.

"Good idea Turtle," he replied. "Just let me call it here." Master Roshi began to twirl his staff in the air.

Bulma and Goku had no idea why he was doing this. He started chanting something to the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have more words for this story but not enough to make a new chapter yet. I also thank shadowwriter01 for editing the stuff I wrote for this story. I thank you guys and girls for waiting and all those who read this story. **

That chanting however... ended with a small flying yellow cloud descending from the sky. It landed and parked right in front of Master Roshi, with Goku and Bulma looking at it.

"Is this what your giving to us?" Bulma asked surprised. " Why would we need this thing?"

"It is a loyal cloud that will help you fly anywhere in the world," Master Roshi stated. "It had served me well myself when I was younger."

"Oh goodie. We can use this to find the DragonBalls," Bulma called out... and tried jumping on the flying cloud.

What looked like it could hold her turned however out to be a trick. She fell right through the Flying Nimbus and landed on her butt.

"Hehehe. Sorry," Master Roshi said now chuckling, "the Flying Nimbus has a rule: only people who have never done anything bad can ride on it."

Master Roshi tried to show her that it would accept him as a rider. However, he as well just felt through the cloud just like she did. Bulma and Goku both snickered when his butt hit the ground.

" I just don't understand where I went wrong with the Flying Nimbus," he said.

Goku jumped on the cloud and to everyone's surprise... what should in history been him getting on the Nimbus was instead turned to a sucker punch to the face. It was Demigra's Magic. It was taking control of Bulma. Her eyes were glowing red and a dark purple aura was radiating around her.

" B-Bulma?"

She dashed and plowed into Goku with enough force to push even him backwards and that by a long way. She only stood there and waited for him to get back up after that. Goku had stood up again. But he had a bad headache.

" Is this about what happened this morning?" he asked.

Master Roshi was about to step in, but then he himself was hit by a karate chop in the neck. He fell down. His tortoise friend watching him collapsing in shock.

"Master Roshi..." Turtle moved to him, trying to make sure that he was okay.

The person who had hit him was Demigra. Why did he pick this time in history to attack Goku? was the question. Because as long as he was with someone not strong enough to stop his mind-control, he would use that on Goku.

Goku had his power-pole out by now. He didn't want to hurt Bulma, so he used it instead to escape her fury.

"Power Pole Extend!" he shouted.

Before his bo staff grew however, she tried pouncing at him like an angry cat. Luckily for Goku his bo staff extended right to the size of a three story house. Bulma was by no means able to reach him. Suddenly however, Demigra himself walked up to her with a sinister grin on his lips.

"I think I have a way to play this out," he said.

With one glowing purple finger he touched the end of Goku's Power Pole. What he did was passing dark energy into the bo staff with the intention of hurting Goku. The energy finally reached him and instantly the most unpleasant feeling shot through his head. His skull nearly felt like it was dissolving and he was gushing up blood.

The little boy lost so much blood that he fell off his bo staff. He couldn't stay crouched on it and eventually lost his hold. So this was his loss against Bulma and Demigra. Demigra could have killed him with just one small _ki_ blast. Instead however he decided to finish him with a full-powered blast.

But then suddenly, a short bowlcut purple haired male came flying down, holding a sword ready to slice Demigra. Demigra backed away, just before the new fighter could slice him.

"Only the Supreme Kai of Time could have send you after me." Demigra snickered at the sight of the purple haired man.

The warrior however only glared at Demigra, waiting for his chance to attack again. Demigra released the woman, who he found annoying, from his control. When she was freed, she passed out.

"It's just you against me now," he told him. "Anywhere you don't want me to punch you? Just say it. Caution however: I probably won't listen."

As much as the man would love to show Demigra how much pain he could inflict on him, his priority was to help Goku. He brought a senzu bean. It would be a little early for Goku to have one of these regenerating beans, but in his timeline he was searching for the DragonBalls not training and then eating a lot.

He put one bean in the young Goku's mouth. All the young boy could do was eat it slowly. The rejuvenating still worked and Goku was now back, standing at full strength.

"I feel...stronger. What's this energy I feel?" Goku wondered.

He had been near death before getting that senzu bean. It had to do with him being a Saiyan, he knew. He was already breaking one part of history, so why shouldn't the man tell him about this new power?

"Live to be a grown man Goku," he said. "You are a Saiyan and my best friend. You are also m-my fa..."

The man heard in this moment a loud fast _ki_ blast being fired at him.

He instinctively fired his own energy ball at it. Both attacks clashed against each other and exploded, creating a smokescreen over the place. He was on guard, but it was for nothing as the smoke cleared and Demigra... was gone.

' _I should return to the Time Nest. He should be trying to escape somewhere else in history_,' he thought.

He teleported away from his mother, his fathers old and yet sort of new teacher in this timeline Master Roshi, and Goku.

"Aw," Master Roshi groaned. "Do you still want to jump on my Flying Nimbus?" he asked.

Goku sprinted to the Flying Nimbus and as he then jumped on it. He safely landed on it and didn't fall on the ground unlike Master Roshi and Bulma. Bulma was now back up as well, but she had the same pain in her head like Goku had. Through that pain however, her sight was returning and she saw a DragonBall connected to a string on Master Roshi's neck.

"You like that thing what's around my neck?" Roshi asked her.

"Yes. In fact, can I please have it?" Bulma said.

Master Roshi shook his head. "No. But maybe I could give it to you if you showed me your underwear," he said.

Goku didn't like the sound of that. Bulma didn't deserve to have to do such a thing for that old man. Without thinking about it, he just leaped off the Flying Nimbus and jump-kicked Master Roshi.

He didn't even flinch when Goku's foot hit his nose.

"Watch your manners to your elders," Master Roshi said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I post this chapter pretty early in the morning. Please do not fear for my health because I went to bed pretty early in the morning as well. I've hardly gotten the chance to post chapters because by the time I finish work I am distracted by things people want me to do. Fanfiction and writing is where I'm most calm. Anyways, thank you shadowwriter01 for editing this chapter and I hope you all have a swell day. **

Goku was glad that the old man didn't hit him back after he kicked him.

"Can I have that DragonBall. I'll trade my Flying Nimbus for it," he said.

Bulma couldn't believe what Goku had just said to Roshi. Who however just let out a smallchuckle.

"On second thought have the DragonBall young boy," he told him.

He pulled the ball out of his necklace and handed it to Goku. And he then gave it to Bulma.

"Great. One down only three more DragonBall's to find," she said.

Goku nodded his head. That was the best news.

Onwards they went. There was no time to rest because they were in a hurry to find the next DragonBall. They did stop once however to have a lunch break. Afterwards Bulma continued travelling with her Scouter. Goku was able to keep up with her machine, travelling on his Flying Nimbus.

"We are getting close to the DragonBall, Goku," Bulma told him.

Their search had by now led them into a town. Around them were buildings that were homes for various people. And right now they were having a fair of some kind.

"I can't believe Oolong is finally out of our hair's," they heard an old woman say.

"Yeah. It was thanks to that other guy, also looking very scary," someone responded, "scaring him away and revealing his facade that he was a big scary ogre."

Bulma followed her radar. It was telling her that the DragonBall was at the same place like the old woman was.

"Hi there," she greeted them. A few of the villagers turned around and looked at her. But not the old woman.

"I'm Bulma and this is Goku," she introduced them. "We are here for a DragonBall."

The woman turned around as she heard Bulma mentioning the DragonBall.

" I have this DragonBall you mentioned," she said. "But I will only give it to you if you can do something for me."

" Alright. Goku, do what this old woman asks you to do," Bulma addressed him.

"You see," the woman began, "a while ago a precious ring of mine that once belonged to my late husband was stolen by an unruly figure in the middle of the night. Can I ask you to retrieve his ring?" she wanted to know.

Bulma didn't really feel any pity for this woman. But if she would hand over her DragonBall after she got Goku to finish the quest, she would be happy to help her.

After learning from her which direction the thief might have taken, she and Goku followed that route. They walked until they found footprints that they thought might belong to the man they were looking for.

"Do you think he had gone into those woods?" Goku asked Bulma.

"I hope not," she replied.

She figured however it was better to check, just to make sure.

"Let's go into the woods Goku," she told him.

The first thing they found after walking in the forest were small furry animals who ran away. Goku instantly knew the reason. He could hear the sound of a fire roaring.

"That might be him," Bulma speculated. "Get him Goku," she told him.

Goku leaped off the ground and landed on a tree branch. He was moving towards the campfire, walking high up on the tree. He finally spotted the people who might be the culprits. It was a woman with red lips and long black hair and a ninja fox.

One seemed to be the same ninja he fought earlier and the other had to be his partner. The strange thing was that they both had girl voices.

"Why do I have to look like the fox Linf?" The ninja asked.

"Oh, it just matches you perfectly," said the black haired women who could be Lina. "Either one of us can steal like this."

Goku noticed a ring lying in a black bag. Goku decided he was going to take it from them, because it could be the ring he was after and they probably stole it. He jumped off the branch, landing on the ground right next to the bag.

"Oh. Goku had found us," the fox said as he saw him.

The fox did a backflip... and by doing that launched his feet right into Goku's face. The tall black haired woman clapped her hands when Goku was hit. But he jumped at them and hit the fox back. What followed was both of them jumping and kicking or punching at each other.

_'This is a lot of fury that this Saiyan boy has.'_

... And Linf wanted this one on one fight to bring out a lot of fury. Suddenly a blue haired woman was walking in. To Linf, she didn't seem to be any threat. Goku finally held onto the fox's arm like a monkey would.

He twirled around, hanging on the arm, until he launched himself backwards. Goku's feet met a tree that he used as leverage, letting himself bounce off in the direction of the fox ninja.

"How cute. He has so much energy," he commented.

The fox ninja stepped to the right, letting Goku fly right past him (her).


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will finally show Yamcha like he was introduced in the anime. Try not to go crazy if what I wrote wasn't quite what thrilled you about Yamcha. More is coming. **

You should lay off trying to be a hero and just leave with whatever dignity you have, my little monkey tailed boy," she smirked.

She hoped at least, that he wasn't as brave and stupid as these strange voices kept saying. The same voices were also goading her now to push him off a cliff. Of course she wasn't his worse enemy and all he really wanted was something she stole. Well it was wrong to steal something she didn't need in the first place, so she tossed it to him.

Then they were leaving - a very confused - Goku behind, by vanishing themselves from the forest.

Goku had lost them... If he could sense energy, he would have detected the two sisters standing on the branches, having a conversation.

" If only time didn't change from where that pig lost his house and lost the fear he had on the village with his transformations," the black haired girl said. At that moment a new girl phased out of the black haired woman's body, as she almost feel to the ground. She caught the unconscious other woman though.

"We had to give him some kind of challenge even if history shows Oolong was Goku's weakest opponent. Actually it shows he just ran not even trying to throw a single punch at Goku."

In this moment the ninja fox was freed from the control of the second female. She held him by the collar of his outfit, so he wouldn't make a crashing sound.

" See, we aren't such bad girls after all. We are just the definition of changing things and that's antagonistic. Let's stop focusing on Goku for a moment and try to find the one who's causing all these changes in history... Krillian."

XXX

Goku gave the stolen item to Bulma. He wasn't proud about of how he got it though. Like the old woman had promised them, they were given a DragonBall in exchange for their help.

"You can have it because it means more to you than to me. I don't need all seven of them; I don't need a wish to come true."

Bulma got on her speed bike, after getting her fifth DragonBall. Goku was beside her riding his Flying Nimbus. Their leaving however was interrupted by a pig running in their way.

"Please take me with you!" The pig yelled.

"Forget that," Bulma shouted. "Kid, let's get away from that crazy pig!"

The pig's name was Oolong and he was trying to escape to somewhere new, since the villagers stole his house and everything else he owned. Now he watched as his chance-to-get-away ticket rushed away from him.

XXX

Bulma stayed in the air. They were right now flying above a desert plain. Her floating bike could now keep up with his Flying Nimbus thanks to its design and her ability to try to keep up. What her bike couldn't do was take a different route, one where a small blue cat couldn't see her and Goku through a telescope.

The name of this cat was Purr. Right after spotting those two it leaped to its friend, the bandit Yamcha.

"Yamcha, I found two people, who look like they would make a lot of zenny." He said in his loud, pitched voice.

Yamcha was a man who sat on a dirt-chair like it was a throne, while chewing on a tooth pick. Hearing that two travelers were roaming this desert was good news. After all he was a thief and they were his targets.

"Time I get out my trusted bazooka," he said.

XXX

Yamcha was standing on a bridge of stone, built over a narrow path through the desert. What he didn't know was, there were three people: Goku, Bulma, and a giant robot, holding chopsticks and hot ramen soup.

Bulma and Goku didn't even get to see the robot, because as soon as they were close to the bridge, Yamcha fired his bazooka. The shot purposely hit the road in front of them to knock them off their moving vehicles. Bulma´s bike crashed into the ground, on the path it was heading, and she passed out from the fall.

Goku on the other hand was able to land savely, with his power pole held tightly in hand. Yamcha moved down to face him on the soil. Both were looking each other in the eyes.

"Welcome to my desert. My name is Yamcha," the bandit introduced himself. "Hand over all your money and capsules and you can leave it with your lives."

"My name is Goku and if it's a fight you want, then I will take you down with all my might."

Yamcha dropped his bazooka, now relying on a sword instead. He could use his blade swiftly to strike, but Goku in turn jumped at him and tried whacking him with his Power Pole. But Purr hurled the bazooka against the Pole, staggering Goku's move and with that helping Yamcha kick him.

He was hit hard enough to be blown off his feet and fall on the ground. Yamcha tried slamming his fist into his face, but Goku rolled away from it. He performed a big spin on the ground, after dodging Yamcha´s attack, that helped him get on his feet again. Then he twirled his weapon around until he found a good spot to extend it.

" Power Pole Extend!" he shouted.

It grew long enough to smack his opponent on the right side of his face and send him flying, spinning around, into a rocky cliff. Yamcha decided he would no longer look at his opponent as a weakling, after taking that shot. He would now go all-out with his self taught technique Wolf Fang Fist.

There was roaring shiver going down Goku's spine as Yamcha dashed towards him.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" he called out.

Goku however found a way to counter his move. He held on tight to his Power Pole, so it was touching the ground instead of him.

"Power Pole Extend!" he shouted once again.

With that, the Power Pole moved Goku up into the sky faster then Yamcha could hit it. He knew he had only a short moment to hit with all of his strength.

He leaped off the top of the bo staff, did a spin with his arms, holding his legs and then he popped out as he stretched out his left foot to kick Yamcha's face. His opponent was falling down. The last thing Yamcha saw before collapsing was a girl too pale and beautiful to be in his desert.

He finally collapsed. She cried out now how "he" was bleeding.

It looked like she would be running to Yamcha's aid. But instead she ran to Goku, pointing at the slight slit mark Yamcha gave him.

The Bandit however was defeated, overcome by a young superhuman boy. After Purr checked up on him he was told he missed a tooth, he was in surprise taking a look at it himself.

"Get me out of here! I can't have her look at me like this!" he shouted.

Purr couldn't transform into something that could actually lift Yamcha away, but he could at least push on his leg to have him run.

Goku was glad he had taken that small snack from Bulma, because a second after his opponent had made a run for it his stomach growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**This was a chapter I enjoyed editing. Although even I wonder if I spelled Krillian's name right. It's a horrible mistake if I did because his name is in the title. I am happy that shadowwriter01 edits my chapters though, however, even my beta reader can't remember how his name is suppose to be spelled. Please tell me if his name isn't spelled right in this chapter. **

She didn't have a capsule for food, but she had a good way to make something to eat for him. The thing about this stoves was that they don't burn as well as a restaurant stove. But Bulma liked to think her vegetables were alright. It was only a matter of time before she could put meat on their dinner plates.

While she was cooking, Goku was doing push-ups. Bulma didn't like sweaty boys eating at her table, but he didn't want to fall asleep before having what would be his dinner. Outside her vehicle was that pig Oolong, who wanted to be pampered and fed like Goku, even though he tried to con a village of their food and their children.

Goku got his plate of vegetables and kept eating it until there were no more left. That didn´t take long for him. All of these food was more fit for a pig then a ham eating human. Oolong was starving and the only way to stop his chubby belly to growl, was to get some food into him.

"Please let me in! Let me in before I pass out!" he shouted.

Either out of pity or believing that Oolong was a man on the verge to death, Bulma let him inside her trailer. Oolong right now, could kiss the floor, from how happy he was to be inside. But he didn't get a chance, because Bulma handed him a plunger.

"I can tell from how much you begged that your a pathetic pig," she told him. "Be a good boy and make sure the toilet is working properly, alright?"

He huffed at being the blue haired woman's servant. Unable to refuse her on account he didn't have a place to go however, he grabbed the plunger from her.

XXX

Krillian did everything he could to finish the training Demigra was putting him through. He was circled by pointy rocks. With three small ones floating around all of them. This was a summoning ritual. Before Krillian could leave, he had to defeat the thing Demigra was summoning.

Demigra warned him about nothing in this trial. But deep down he knew even a little smaller power level than his opponent would turn him into a bone to chew on.

"Arise Howler, Born To Annilate!"

The rocks shot up in the air and they merged together.

What formed itself was a being with teeth so large the sides of them needed to be bandaged. It was not a normal creature, but an entity with four arms made of black smoke. Krillian couldn't hurt it with physical attacks, but ki based ones would work. He had learned a better move then the Kamehameha Wave.

" Power Bloody Sauce!" he called out.

Unlike Demigra's move that shot five energy beams, Krillian fired dozens of energy beams at the Entity. The attack hit all four of his opponents arms, but not its face. The entity could breath out something towards Krillian that moved as fast as a tornado. His move hadn't stopped his opponent from using it.

"Your ass is dead. Shadow Kame Beam!" it shouted.

Krillian raised his ki until it looked like he was inside a transparent ball of fire. He made the same pose like when he was going to use his Kamehameha Wave. Two blasts of black ki were fired so close to the same moment, that they almost hit each other at the same time.

Krillian was small, but his power was magnificent and he didn't need much effort to push the energy back. Demigra flew down, landing behind him. He believed by the same as he marched towards Krillian, that the young fighter had defeated the entity. His eyes were bulging red, as the young boy, fabric of his gi were ripped apart around the elbow sections, and finally the entity was starting to crack as bright light was bursting out.

Things were going great for Demigra's plan. He went back in time. But he remained in the shadows of the past, waiting for the moment Pilaf unlocked the dragon so he could take that wish for himself. The time warrior was watching his moves. Not long after Krillian defeated the entity, he was rewarded with the only thing Demigra found fitting for him: a mission that could help both of them become immortal.

XXX

Things had happened on Goku's journey to the DragonBall's. First they went to a wildfire location, meeting the OX King. After a first encounter fight he asked if they could find his daughter Chichi for him. Goku of course found her and instead of first going back to her father, to let him know she was alright, they flew to Master Roshi's house for his help to diminish the fire of his house.

Master Roshi wondered why he should do something like that - until explained by Goku that he owed them for the sexual harassment he did to Bulma.  
He of course didn't use those two words and barked then that this was the last time he did something for someone other then himself.

They came back to the same location, but with Master Roshi with them. He unleashed a move, a very powerful _ki_ blast, that relinquished the fire from the building. Before he unleashed that technique, he turned for a short moment into the most muscular person in the whole world.

As a thank you for getting rid of the fire, the Ox King gave Bulma his DragonBall.

Afterwards she was quickly able to track the location of the last one.

Along the way they reached a town, run by a feared bunny boss who could turn anyone he touches into carrots. He had touched Bulma, turning her into a carrot.

Oolong was unharmed. But any respect Goku had for him was gone when he drove away to save himself letting Goku be left alone with the villainous bunny. He was saved from Bulma's fate, ironically with the help of Yamcha.

As the gangster rabbit was defeated, Bulma was instantly back into her original body.

She was so glad she grabbed Goku and hugged the little boy hard. He remembered how warm that hug made him feel, all the way from that town to them driving through a desert to get their DragonBall.

"Only one more ball and I'll have my ideal boyfriend." Bulma cheered.

"Going to all this trouble just for a boyfriend?" Oolong snorted. "You should let me have my wish granted. Mine is much more important."

She just ignored the ham, because she was close to her DragonBall. On the way though the loud sound of a jet engine could be heard in the air. Then suddenly, there was a small explosion to the left side of the van. Bulma was pushed forward and Oolong fell on his tail.

Goku managed to jump on the roof of the van thanks to an open window. He saw the metal vulture swooping around the vehicle and dropping small bombs everywhere. What better way to take down the thing following them, than to extend his power pole so he could just whack it in the face?

The metal vulture was spinning around, as it had no way to avoid crashing into the ground. Bulma's van drove on. However, Goku collapsed, falling through a hole in the roof and hitting the floor.

No one could stop the van to check his condition. They were driving into a big trap with no brakes to stop them.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would just like to say I don't regret putting those two sisters in my fanfiction. They are based on the sisters in the movie White Christmas except they have powers and are capable fighters. **

Released gas in the air had an effect that made everyone in the van fall asleep.

The car was finally stopped by a big robot ,using its elongated claw. Pilaf, Shu, and had succeeded with the first part of their plan and now they simply needed to steal the six DragonBall's. Shu found all six of them crammed inside a brown handbag. He was a small fox though, so lifting them wasn't easy.

Could Pilaf have stopped laughing, he could have his wish of being the most popular guy to help him? He was a letdown boss who helped no one. So far he's hurt his employees more then his enemies.

"Yes all seven." Pilaf exclaimed and pulled the DragonBall he, Shu, and Mai found in a creepy cave and place it in Bulma's bag.

The moment the ball fell the rest of them started glowing.

"Uhh Emperor Pilaf, I think now would be a good time to leave this van," Mai said, "unless...we want to be squashed by a giant dragon."

The three of them ran out as fast as they could. Shu made it first but tripped on the stairs. Instead of helping him however Emperor Pilaf stepped on him to get out. Mai on the other hand helped him up by his right paw.

"Grant me my wish. I want my wish to come true." Pilaf said to the seven DragonBall's, before throwing them on the ground.

At his words, a giant dragon appeared towered over the three villains. The sky was now filled with black clouds and lightning storms were raging everywhere.

"Who has awoken me from my slumber?" The dragon bellowed, in a voice that felt like a cannonball being fired at them.

Pilaf right now didn't have any of that ego, he usually showed his minions. The kind that made him say anything he wanted without fear of repercussion.

There was one person present who could swoop in, kill Pilaf and his minions and have the dragon grant him a wish he really wanted. That person's name was Demigra and he let his plan go into action now. First he sent Krillian to attack the three of them.

The former Z-fighter started his assault dashing towards right behind Shu and karate chopped his right elbow. He lifted the little fox's body and swung it around to hit Pilaf and Mai. His body was all it took to knock them out.

So far there were now six people lying unconscious and no one left to stop Demigra from using the dragon to ask for a powerful wish. Krillian, standing next to him, had no free will left to ask for his own.

" I'm growing impatient," the Dragon stated. "Tell me your wish and I will grant it."

" I wish for-" he began.

"I wish for Krillian to be sent to a far off place of the world, away from Demigra!" Someone shouted.

The dragon's eyes grew brighter for a brief moment.

"Your wish is granted," he announced.

Demigra tried to use a magic barrier to keep Krillin from leaving him. But he was too late. He could hear Krillin's voice, just saying the word " Master" to the Demon Lord.

Demigra was now off the wish granting stance and wanted to destroy the person who turned out to be Trunks.

He fired a laser at him. But Trunks managed to block the laser with his sword. It deflected the last to his left side. The half-saiyan wanted this fight to be a real one, so he sheathed his weapon for it.

And then he landed a punch right in Demigra's face.

After that first strike, they were both on the ground hitting each other in rapid succession. At the same time Goku woke up and walked out of the van. He saw the same purple man from Kame House trying so hard to punch Demigra down.

He couldn't join the fight, because none of them did anything bad or even challenged him. If someone wanted to fight Goku they could just ask. What he wanted was his grandpa's DragonBall back. He didn't know that the ball's scattered away from their location, rendered unable to be gathered to make a wish for a whole year.

"You took away my chance to become immortal! You will die for that Time Patroller!" Demigra shouted.

"You made me wreck history to do that," Trunks called out. "I will put a stop to you before you destroy my father, my mother's, my friends, and my own timeline."

He vanished before the demon´s eyes. It didn't mean he left the fight. He appeared in the air, moving his arms fast enough so he could fire Super attack.

Demigra used his wand and responded with an equal attack of his own. The purple haired fighter's hair started standing up as a certain golden aura surrounded him.

He also emerged in his form that made him twice as strong. His transformation to a Super of what he was. He couldn't do and he just remembered that... Goku was suppose to figure out how to become a Super Saiyan on his own.

Both their clashed super-attacks had ceased, leading to them now fighting hand to hand. Their fists collided on both their cheekbones. Trunks was hit at the right and Demigra at the left.

Trunks recovered fast and launched a barrage of _ki_ blasts. One shot hit the demons shoulder, but couldn't really hurt his tough skin.

He formed Blood-red looking _ki_ blasts, to fire at the Time Patroller. But Trunks flew fast and swerved to the right before he was hit by the shots. The demon felt his accuracy getting sloppy. He wanted to leave for now. At least he would come back when the DragonBalls came back a second time.

He vanished from the scene. Goku was amazed by that technique. He also noticed the purple bowl cut man flying over his head, giving him a salute before disappearing as well.

All seemed to be peaceful now in the desert... until Emperor Pilaf woke up. He woke up with no dragon to grant him his wish.

" Mai! Shu! Get up and get that monkey!"

Getting up was hard for Pilaf's slaves, after just being blasted. Still Mai pulled out her pistol, while Shu unsheathed his sword. She fired a bullet that hit Goku's back. It hurt, but couldn't kill him thanks to the training with his grandfather.

The boy just walked back into the van, wondering why he had felt a hit in his back. Bulma was frantically looking through the vehicle for anything that might have broke when they crashed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you shadowwriter for editing this chapter for me and thank you guys for reading my stories this far. **

XXX

Bulma was frantically looking through the vehicle for anything that might have broke when they plates for one had been cracked into pieces by their fall.

Oolong must have hit the windows when he fell or the impact had been bigger than they thought, because the windows cracked. More things were broken and yet Bulma could still drive the car.

"Whoever did this must have serious mental problems!" she shouted.

It was going to be a rocky road ahead, no matter how Goku or Oolong tried to help.

XXX

Krillian woke up, lying on top of a rocky hill.

It was a building toppled to the ground, because he fell at such incredible heights that it had crushed the building below him. Shenron wouldn't do this on purpose. Someone must have hit Krillian with superhuman strength.

He felt an ache in the back of his head. As he touched the spot, he was feeling something wet and being sucked very fast into his skin.

"Stand up Krillian," someone outside the wrecked building said to him. " You may have killed that bird, but it deserves to be away from your head. Think about it, if you were bleeding from that point now, if it hadn't taken most of the blow, your skull would be cracked."

He didn't know this person, but it was the same woman who controlled Shu back in the village where Bulma found her fifth DragonBall. This time she took control of a man with two bangs, forming an X on his forehead.

The old Krillian would have felt sorry for the man she took over the body of. But now he just wanted to fight the person who hit him, not caring it wasn't really the person's fault.

He flew with outstanding speed towards the man. But he intercepted Krillian's move by clutching his elbow around the small fighter´s fist.

He tried breaking free, but he was held too tightly. Krillian was thrown into the air and punched by a strong fist. She - in a male's body - grinned evilly. But her smile changed to a frown after seeing him stopping her punch.

Krillian's eyes oscillated with a blood red color, before crushing his opponent's hand. He felt ecstasy in his body as he overpowered his opponent.

"Cheap move. Dazzling Ring Shards!" the woman/man shouted.

She had a special kind of power that could fire flying shards of rocks.

Physical attacks are weaker, the higher a person trains their body... this attack scraped through Krillian's body in pain that wouldn't go away.

She had her chance now, pushed him down and tried punching him so much he'd be beaten to a bloody pulp. The hits were as angry and violent as she could. But Krillian had a strong body.

He was however having a hard time with his focus. Feeling dizzy and trying to see straight. Something really good or really bad happened to Krillian now. Another person approached him. So far there was no indication on if it was a civilian or maybe another body snatching woman of no explained origin.

The person punching him however believed it was her sister. So she stopped punching Krillian and lifted him like a pillow. She wanted that person to have a few hits too, while his arms were restrained. Ironically this was using cheap moves to get what she wants.

What they didn't know was that Krillian right now remembered when Goku faced Piccolo - it hasn't happened yet because he was in the past. In their battle Goku fired a Kamehameha wave from his feet.

"This is for you sister!"

The other woman ran straight towards the trapped fighter, prepared to hit him. Before she could there was a loud explosion from an unknown place until Krillian went rocket in the air thanks to blue energy coming out of his legs.

The sisters managed to get away from being hit by the blue energy by flying out of reach. Krillian was now flying higher and faster than he ever could, using his _ki_.

"Your not making a fool out of us," the sister with the crossed bangs yelled.

Krillian stopped very high in the air, where was no blue sky around them anymore. The cross banged woman possessing the man tried hitting him. But he stopped her attack with a kick.

Now their legs clashed and they were struggling to see who could push the other. Then Krillian's ears picked up someone rushing towards him.

He would have been kicked at his head, if it wasn't for him twisting and skillfully gripping his opponents leg with his own and throwing her right at her sister.

Krillian could now attack them both at once, thanks to them being close to each other. He kicked the girls hard enough to send them both flying back.

"Your weak and trapped by my might," he shouted at them.

The two girls left the bodies they took control of and flew down holding them in their arms.

On the ground the sister with the power to control metal used her powers to lift a hundred soda cans from the trash pile they landed on. She would use them for an onslaught of projectiles.

"Your pretty evasive, but not even you can dodge all of these." she smirked.

Krillian wasn't sure if she was being serious or not, because using objects like those was just plain stupid against his training and _ki._

The first projectile that almost hit him, he blew it up with a small ki blast. Then he fired five at once for the five cans heading towards him at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you shadowwriter for editing this chapter for me as well as future chapters that will come when I find the right moment to post them. I forget a few things about this chapter until I copied it and pasted it out of the place shadowwriter was editing it for me. **

XXX

"He's good. I think it's time I show him what my specialty is," the sister said, while she was controlling the objects.

She went on one knee, letting her _ki_ morph into another form of energy. Then suddenly three purple stripes moved across her face. Her hair was pulled to the left and then to the right. As it moved the oxygen itself in front of her was turned into a purple haze. She used her hairs power to turn this haze into a block to walk on.

Krillian was distracted from her now running on her own created stairs because he was busy blowing up cans. The sister even managed to switch from cans, to cutlery from houses that very very far away. Krillian couldn't fire his _ki_ in every direction at once and it was a shame, because they were all over the place. Fortunately nothing dangerous hit him.

That all changed, when something sharp pressed into his left leg. First it was poked under his skin and now he was being zapped by electricity. He was immobilized and not longer able to shoot any of the metal sent at him.

His opponents were weaker and not as well trained as him. But their special powers gave them the chance to beat him.

XXX

Goku didn't know how long he was out. But he remembered meeting Yamcha, who had passed Bulma's van before something like the metal vultures came after them. This time the five travelers were put in a big prison cell, that even Goku couldn't break out of.

They wouldn't be in this large prison for long though. Tomorrow Pilaf would kill them in a horrible gruesome way.

"I have an idea," Purr said to everyone. "Why don't we look at the moon. It's very pretty out tonight."

"My...my grandfather said I am not allowed to look at the moon." Goku told them.

"Why wouldn't your grandfather let you look at the moon?" Yamcha asked.

"He said on one night a giant monster came out when the moon was full and almost destroyed the whole forest we lived in. Ever since that day I have been trying to listen to grandpa's words."

If the future went without any alterations, Goku would be talked into looking at the moon. Blutz Waves would have turn him into a giant ape. One of his friends was possessed though. This possession here was excellent. They were okay with changing history but could a time patroller burst in to save this boy, breaking history of Goku breaking out in his giant ape form?

Yamcha uppercutted Son Goku while his attention was still on them and not the moon.

"Yamcha no!" Purr yelled, seeing his friend hurt someone who wasn't his friend yet, but wasn't an enemy now anymore either.

Bulma grabbed Yamcha's arm, trying to stop him from hitting Goku again. Bulma was strong, even without training, but life in the dessert, plus the dark energy made him too strong for her. He spun his arm around, before throwing her into the wall.

Oolong didn't help at all. He didn't want to get wailed on. So he ran to the wall and covered his head.

Yamcha only wanted to beat Goku because he was being controlled to do it. He smashed his fist to the point where his opponent was lying. But going down was only a trick as he now did a leap off the ground.

"Power Pole Extend!"

Goku's red bo staff made its way around Yamcha, as he tried smacking the bandit.

Yamcha smacked the side of the bo staff and spinned so to Goku's front. The boy had lost his Power Pole and was disarmed. The bandit tried to hit him in his face, missed and punched a hole in the wall instead.

They were exchanging blows, hitting knuckles and clashing so hard their bones were making noise.

What these fiends controlling Yamcha didn't know, was that Trunks was flying over the prison and he got Goku's attention by just tapping on the glass. But before the boy turned around to see him, he vanished.

Goku's eyes turned red from the waves that were unlocking the thing inside him. Yamcha was still possessed, but now his punches were doing little to his opponent. Goku felt rage. His body was growing bigger and growing hair everywhere. His now grown tail smacked Yamcha in his face. The impact knocked the possession out of him.

Then Goku also punched through the roof with his gargantuan brown gorilla arms.

Meanwhile, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu who were all sleeping comfortably in their beds, awoke from a violent shaking up in the ceiling.

"Emperor Pilaf, what is going on?!" Shu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Mai, Shu, this must have been you stepping out of line and setting off the explosion."

Both his henchmen ran to the window to see if whatever was causing their rooms to shake was outside. What they saw then was most reassuringly the thing, nearly causing their everything around them to crumble.

"Emperor Pilaf we need to board our battle bots if we want to have a chance of stopping this giant ape." Mai said.

"What are you waiting for?! Do it you boneheads," he answered.

Meanwhile, giant ape Goku was stomping his giant feet on the ground with every step and roared loud as he could. He may have become a giant angry monkey, but he still couldn't be controlled by Demigra or anyone else.

Bulma was following him, with Purr flying next to her. Yamcha was unconscious and Oolong ran as fast as he could away from the tower. At least he himself did. But he came back after thinking about his friend over being a coward.

"Okay guys, if we are going to get Goku back we need to remove the thing what turned him into a giant ape." said Bulma.

I think the cause of it is that tail of his." Purr told them.

"Is there any way you can cut it off?" Bulma asked.

" There is one thing I can do," he stated. "Transform into scissors!" he called out.

Purr was covered in pink smoke, before he was revealed to have turned into a giant pair of scissors. He could fly thanks to his bodies special abilities. He moved his giant pair of scissors right towards Goku´s tail. Taking him down with strength was impossible. But chopping off his tail was child's play thanks to his scissor form.

As soon as it was cut off, Goku started to shrink down from his giant ape form. He turned back to the same small boy he was before. Who looked even more normal, without his tail sticking out.

Yamcha managed to make it to the people he had been chasing before and to Purr. He had an unbelievable headache and had no memory of the ape or Goku transforming. A change in history, but not completely because Bulma and Purr would give him the rundown on how they escaped later.

In this moment Goku finally returned to his senses.

"Hey guys." He had a better idea of where they were when he looked around. "How did we get free?" he asked.

"I found a way to blow through the walls with one of my capsules," Bulma lied. She didn't want to scare him with details of how he became a giant gorilla. This would also reveal that he was the monster that killed his grandfather.

They were safe from the rampaging giant gorilla, but Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were moving in on their location in their three metal fighting robots. Without Goku's tail he wouldn't be able to fight the three of them. Luckily for them Trunk's was there to help stop another change in history and most of all save the life of everyone who would become important to him especially his mother.

He fired a small ball of right _ki_ in front of their robots. The radius of the explosion was enough to give the three of them second thoughts on whether they would go through with attacking their prisoners.

"Emperor Pilaf... shall we proceed as you ordered sir?" Mai stammered.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he asked. "I'm leaving here with my head still attached to my body!"

Pilaf was not kidding, as they saw, when he turned around and run as fast as he could away from Trunks.


End file.
